Costumes
by HappyMe-O
Summary: Kevin throws a costume party and invites the Edd's. Nazz and Eddy are secretly setting something up behind Kevin and Edd's back. What could it be? KevEdd


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. I am in no way or form making profit out of this. **

**A/N: This story was a request from Vampygurl402. I hope you like and Enjoy~ please review and let me know! :D **

* * *

Costumes

~X~

Edd had a large smile on his face as he exited Math class. It was the last class of the day, and though Edd rather stay in school for another hour, he was happy the day ended smoothly. The 16 year old dork made his way down the hall and up a flight of stairs to his locker. It was a pain to have his last class on the first floor when his locker was on the third. Even so, Edd ventured up the stairs with his smile strong.

Once Edd reached the final step he took a deep breath and continued on. In the last few years Edd wasn't so scrawny or weak as he was in middle school. No, the little dork had gotten taller and thanks to being on the swim team he gained some muscle. Of course he still wasn't as fit as the regular jocks, but he wasn't horribly skinny any more either. He honestly liked how he grew in the last few years. It was better than most to say the least. Jimmy was still small and honestly he felt bad for the kid.

Even Eddy had grown the right way. The shorter of the Ed's had gotten taller, now the same height as Himself. He too gained muscle. After freshmen year Eddy had joined the weight lifting club and he had to admit it did wonders for him. He had even joined the football team to Kevin's dismay. Truthfully the only one who did not join the football team out of the Ed's, was Edd himself.

Ed had joined the last year of middle school and Eddy had joined sophomore year. Edd never liked to play sports, and the only reason he joined the swim team freshmen year, was for the extra credit it would give him on his collage application. Kevin was the one who gave him the idea the summer before freshmen year began. It was odd really, but once Middle school was over he and Kevin had started to talk more, became friends even. Now junior year, he felt his and Kevin's relationship had grown to friends to close friends. It was odd how time changed people.

Adjusting his books in his arms Edd put the combination to his locker in and opened it. "Let's see what I need for homework?" he wondered as he looked at all of his books. He grabbed his book bag and opened it. He dropped both his science and history book inside along with their respectful notebooks and then his English book went in last. Just as he was about to close his locker there came a tap on his back.

"Yo, Double D!"

Edd jumped and quickly turned around to see Kevin looking at him with a smile. "Oh! Greetings Kevin! You scared me, is there something that you need?"

"Not really, I was just wondering if you remember that my party is tomorrow, and if you were coming?" The jock asked, looking at the dork with hopeful eyes.

"Oh! Yes, I do remember. It's a costume party right?"

"Yep. What are you going as?" Kevin asked, taking Double-D's bag as the kid rearranged his locker and locked it for the weekend.

"Oh, uh well I don't know. Eddy said he ordered a few costumes for us and that I don't need to worry about it. I just hope it's nothing humiliating. Last year for Nazz's Halloween party he had us going to as three musketeers. I found that to be very embarrassing," Edd said and he took his bag back from the jock and slid it on.

"Yeah that was kind of funny," Kevin said with a smirk. "Why do you let him pick the costumes anyway?"

"Because if it were I, we would be going as germs, and if it were Ed we'd be going as something disgusting. If we pick our own, I am afraid I'd be the same thing every other year. Eddy seems to pick the better costumes and this way there is no arguing," Edd sighed heavily. "What about you Kevin?"

"Oh me? Well I am in the same boat as you this year. Nazz said she had something for me picked out."

"You know I believe Nazz and Eddy were talking about the party a week ago. I wonder if they ordered our costumes from the same place," Edd said and he followed Kevin down the stairs. "I mean, they have been hanging around a lot laity."

"Dude, he asked her out and she said yes. I believe the term is dating," Kevin said and he glanced at Edd. "Didn't he tell you?"

Edd looked shocked for a moment and rubbed at the back of his head. "He did say he was going to ask Nazz out, but I never would have imagined her saying yes. I always thought she had a thing for you."

"Haha, yeah in middle school, things change Double-D," Kevin said and he brought his arm around Edd's shoulder. "A lot of things change. I mean, look at Eddy; he isn't so ugly any more. He actually grew a few inches and gained muscle."

Edd glanced up at Kevin. He knew the jock was right; he shouldn't have been so shocked. Eddy had a thing for Nazz for a long time now.

"Kevin, I am sorry but when did you get taller than me?" Edd asked, as he noticed their height difference. It wasn't much about 3-4 inches, but Kevin was defiantly taller now.

"Probably over the summer, dude," Kevin answered and he let the dork go. "So, want a ride home?" he asked as he led the way through the parking lot.

"It's not your motorcycle is it?" Edd asked feeling nervous.

"Nah, it has a flat, I brought my mom's car. You game?"

"Oh all right then. That sounds splendid thank you Kevin." Edd smiled and he followed Kevin to his mother's car. He waited for Kevin to unlock the door and then he hopped in.

"Don't you have a car Double-D?" Kevin asked as he got into the driver's seat.

"Oh yes, but I am a bit low on gas money and as the school is only a few blocks away I don't mind walking." Edd explained. He placed his bag on the floor next to his feet and buckled himself in.

"Don't you have a part time job though?" Kevin asked as he backed out of his parking spot.

"Yes, I work at the local garden shop four days a week. Despondently, I only get paid every two weeks and sometimes I need to save my money for other things than gas," Edd explained. "Being of the age where I can take care of myself, I feel mother forgets to go shopping at times and or asks me to do it for her. Either way, I often spend a decent amount of my pay check on groceries every week."

"That blows dude. Both your parents work right?"

"Yes, my mother is a very talented and well known lawyer in the city and state. She has been busy the last few weeks on a rather difficult case. My father on the other hand is a heart surgeon and is currently doing a clinical trial, so he has been very busy as well," Edd smiled, he was very proud of his parents.

Kevin scuffed. "And you live in a cul-de-sack?"

"Yes, mother wants me to have a simple life, friends, and to learn the value of money and responsibility. That's why I always had so many chores growing up. Of course I did get a decent allowance at the end of the month for doing all the work, don't tell Eddy that."

Kevin laughed as he listened to Edd. He got the impression, Edd liked to talk and that was okay with him. Though what he found funny was through their childhood years Edd had money behind Eddy's back. "And here you helped him in all his scams for jaw-breakers."

"Well, that was more to the fact that I enjoy building things, and some of the contraptions Eddy had me built were rather interesting. I'll have you know I detest hurting people in any way or form. That is why I had stopped doing such things with Eddy and Ed when I had the chance. Enough was enough and a year later Eddy finally agreed," Edd smiled at the memory.

Again Kevin was laughing, "That's because he almost went to jail."

"Juvenile detention Kevin, Eddy is too young for jail," Edd corrected, but he had a smile on his face. "Though, yes, that is why. He learned his lesion and went for sports instead."

"And it had to be football," Kevin groaned.

"Hush, Kevin I believe he is a good member for your team. Besides, you are still the sport star of the school am I correct? I mean you don't just play football, but basketball and baseball as well."

"He is lucky for that," Kevin said and he glanced at Edd. "That's why I don't pick on him so much."

Edd smiled at the redhead. He knew Kevin liked Eddy as a friend and vies versa, they were both just too proud to admit it. He remained silent after that and a few minutes later Kevin pulled into his drive way and the two got out of the car.

"Thank you Kevin for the ride. I shall see you later," Edd said and waved.

"Later dude," Kevin called back.

~**X**~

The following night Edd and Ed ventured over to Eddy's house for their costumes. Edd was a bit nervous. Though the party was still two hours away he wasn't sure if he wanted to go. However he knew that would be rude to Kevin if he didn't. So he was standing in Eddy's bedroom waiting for the other teen to hand him his costume.

"Here Lumpy," Eddy said as he emerged from the closet holding a few bags. "This one is yours," he handed Ed a green bag and then turned to Edd and handed him a red one. "This one's yours sock-head."

"Thank you Eddy, if it is all right with you I would like to change in your bathroom.

"Sure go ahead," Eddy said as he dumped his own bag on the bed. "Haller if you need help."

"Thank you Eddy, but I am certain I am capable of putting on my own costume," Edd said, and with his head held high he made his way to Eddy's bathroom to get dressed.

~10 Minutes later~

"Sockhead are done yet?" Eddy asked, knocking on the door.

"Eddy, I don't feel too comfortable in my costume!" Edd announced.

Eddy maid a groan. "Just get out here; I have a few more pieces to your costume that needs to be added.

"Well that's a relief. I was hoping something was missing," Edd said and he opened the bathroom door. He was currently wearing just a plane black spandex suit, which covered him from head to toe. "What am I supposed to be anyway?"

"You'll see, just turn around," Eddy said as he dug through his bag and pulled a few things out. Slip on these shoes," Eddy said as he handed Edd a pair of red heeled boots. They were leather and when Edd slid them on they went to his ankles.

"Eddy, I fear these heels are too big. How am I supposed too, what are you doing?!" Edd shouted as he felt something slid around his waist then tied tightly in the back. He looked down at the red pokadoted skirt and squeaked. "Eddy!"

"Relax double-D it looks good, it matches the mouse ears and tail," Eddy said as he took a look at Edd and smiled. Eddy himself was in a robin-hood outfit while Edd stood tall in a Goofy costume.

"Well why couldn't I have a Mickey Mouse Costume then? Why Mini?" Edd complained. He looked down at himself and groaned. "Eddy! I look ridicules!"

"I think you look hot, Double D!" Ed chimed in.

"Yes, thank you Ed," Double D said more annoyed than anything.

"Whatever sock head, the last Mickey costume was taken. Just deal with it and come on," Eddy said and made his way for the door.

"What!? I can't go like this!" Edd complained.

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Ed, help me out here."

"Sure thing Eddy!" The largest of the three Ed's said. He then took hold of Edd and lifted him up and over his shoulder. "Upsidaisy Double D! I was promised a chicken for this!"

"Ed! Eddy!" Edd screamed in horror as he was lifted into Ed's arms and draped over his shoulder. "Please! Put me down!"

Eddy just laughed and led the way to Kevin's house. It took two minutes to cross the street and over to the redhead's home. He knocked on the door once then invited himself in. Once Ed entered the home after him, and the door closed he set Double D down.

"There you go, cupcake," Ed said and patted Edd on the head.

Eddward groaned in both embarrassment and annoyance. He was about to turn around and run out the door, but was stopped when Ed pushed him forward and into the dance floor. Everyone from the cul-de-sac and several other kids from school was there and dancing having a good time.

Sweat started to run down Edd's forehead and he felt even more humiliated by the second. How could Eddy do this to him? Speaking of Eddy, it had seemed both Ed and Eddy had disappeared. This was great. Now he was alone and unsure where to go. _Perhaps if I had somewhere? _He thought to himself.

"Double D?" Someone said from behind.

Edd squeaked and quickly turned around coming face to face with Kevin. "AH! K-Kevin, greetings," he said with nervousness. That's when he noticed Kevin's costume was no other than a Mickey mouse costume. It was similar to his, but he had the red shorts to where Edd had the skirt. "You're Mickey?"

Kevin rubbed at the back of his neck. "Yeah, Nazz picked it out…. Why are you the girl one?"

Edd sighed and lowered his head and played with his skirt. "Eddy forced me," he said, hoping the blush on his cheeks wasn't so apparent.

"Oh, well it looks good on you. You look hot, dork!" Kevin, said, but he was being serious.

Edd looked up with wide eyes and shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah, I like it."

Now, Edd was smiling and he felt more relaxed. "Thank you Kevin!"

"No problem dude," Kevin returned the smiled. "So, uh wanna dance with me?"

"I'd love too!" Edd said and he allowed Kevin to take his hand and lead him to the center of the dance floor. Edd smiled the whole time and made a mental note to thank Eddy and Nazz later that night.

**END!**

* * *

**A/N: So I struggled on this story a lot. I couldn't figure out what I was going to do. I hope you all like it. I may add a part two, but doubtful. Please Review!**

**I'm also sorry for any errors. **


End file.
